Standing at the Edge
by Edward Uwnhai Silverfang
Summary: Elrohir is in pain, but none know why. Is he fading now? How can they help him if he is? AU **Completed** R&R please
1. 001

"I stood alone at the edge, looking over into the rocks below, and the rush of water between them I wonder what it would be like to just jump. fly. fall, down into the current of wind. Let it waft my body this way and that. Oh what it would be like to just let my self free. I tern around and walk away, it could not be.  
  
Every day I return to that very corner of my cliff. I look out across the vastness of the universe. To be free would be such a joy, but it can't be. To let every thing go and to have my soul soaring through space, but it couldn't be.  
  
But I continue to return. wishing, hoping, most of all longing to just jump into freedom. I stand waiting for a fate unlikely to ever take place. For I am a coward, too afraid to jump on my own. So I wait for an unbeknownst person to come along and to push me or for an earthquake to knock me off into the abyss of nothingness.  
  
But not for me,  
  
It could never be."  
  
Chapter: Prologue  
  
Authoress: Edward Uwnhai Silverfang  
  
E-mail: Eddie_Uwnhai@Yahoo.com  
  
Title: Standing at the Edge  
  
Paring: Elrohir / Legolas  
  
Summery: Elrohir is in pain, but none know why? Is he fading now? How can they help him if he is? AU  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, I am merely using it for entertainment and no money is made from this story. The poem above is called 'Standing At The Edge' and is written by Bethany Simonsen, I own it not as well, which this story is titled for. I own it NOT!! Thank you!  
  
Warning: Just angst, nothing BIG yet! Bu I'll get there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Elrohir terns his head about, luxurious brown hair flowing behind his lithe body, his companion waited. It was common enough, for all knew, that Elrohir spent at least a brief moment at the cliffs edge every day, all though none knew why.  
  
  
  
But nonetheless, he remained blissfully oblivious to the rumors surrounding his state of mind, or at least he chose to ignore their gossip. By the day, his condition grew worse in the eyes of his closest friends and family.  
  
  
  
But, he didn't care, he returned, he sung mournful songs, and wrote tear bringing, poetry. This continued for many week's, he was frequently out of breath and one day during a horse ride back, he collapsed.  
  
  
  
His twin, Elladan, had rushed back, baring the light burden, crystalline drops forming and falling from beauteous hazel eyes. He went on though, claiming just a little light-headedness, nothing more, but all saw through it.  
  
  
  
But why the need to lie? Why the need to hide secrets from a family that could never hate him no matter the reason. But still, his condition continued getting worse and worse. What would happen to the once playful melodious prince they had know? Was he dieing? But elves did not die unless the were killed, or. Faded?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Elrohir, please talk to me?" Elrond asked his youngest child. It had been two years, now that he thought about it, that these strange symptoms showed up in the young boy.  
  
  
  
"Nothing father! I am fine. Why do you worry over me?" He jumped around in emphasis of his point.  
  
  
  
"Elrohir I'm not the only one. Your brother, and sister, even Glorfendel and Erestor have become aware of your odd behavior."  
  
  
  
"You dig your nose deep in an anonymous act of change. It is of no concern to any one what I do." He said sighing forcefully.  
  
  
  
"Ones tongue is a confident ally to a serpent." Elrond said, looking skeptically at Elrohir.  
  
  
  
"You presume much, for one who is only guessing. There is nothing amiss." He said in response.  
  
  
  
"How is it you can lie so freely?" Elrond asked trying and failing to keep his renowned patience in check.  
  
  
  
"I am not lying to you father. I know not your meaning." Elrohir said loosing his cool as well.  
  
  
  
"You can not possibly tell me you know not of what I talk of?" Elrond asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes I can, and am." Elrohir answered.  
  
  
  
"Elrohir." He sighed.  
  
  
  
"What is the reason you constantly return to that cliff of yours?" Elrond inquired.  
  
  
  
"Because that's where he disappeared." Elrohir whispered.  
  
  
  
"Who disappeared?" Elrond asked, interested.  
  
  
  
"The angel." Elrohir said.  
  
  
  
"What angel?"  
  
  
  
"The blonde haired blue eyed one. The angel of beauty." Came the reply  
  
  
  
"Does this angel have a name?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, Legolas Greenleaf."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. 002

Authoress: Edward Uwnhai Silverfang  
  
E-mail: Eddie_Uwnhai@Yahoo.com  
  
Title: Standing at the Edge  
  
Paring: Elrohir / Legolas  
  
Summery: Is Elrohir really reborn? Or are these dreams just regressed memories from this lifetime? And why does Elrohir's heart hurt so?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, I am merely using it for entertainment and no money is made from this story.  
  
Warning: Just angst, nothing BIG yet! But I'll get there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elrohir woke at night, his heart hurt. He did not know why. He stood and dressed, before running down the hall. Finding his father's door, he knocked loudly.  
  
  
  
"Father! Father!" He cried.  
  
  
  
Elrond sleepily opened the door. "What is it Elrohir?" He asked. Lost sleep forgotten.  
  
  
  
"My heart. It hurts!" He pleaded. "Help me daddy. Make the pain go away!"  
  
  
  
"Come in, sit down." He directed. Watching Elrohir clutch his at his breasts.  
  
  
  
"Father." He cried, tears streaming down porcelain cheeks.  
  
  
  
"Shh, calm down, calm down. Tell me, when did this start?" Elrond asked.  
  
  
  
"I know not. I woke up with it."  
  
  
  
"You woke up with the pain?"  
  
  
  
"Aye."  
  
  
  
"Tell me, did you have a dream?"  
  
  
  
"Aye." His beauteous eyes sparkled sadly.  
  
  
  
"What was this dream about?"  
  
  
  
"My angel." He replied.  
  
  
  
"What happened with your angel, Elrohir?"  
  
  
  
"He flew away again." Came the all to innocent reply.  
  
  
  
"He flew away? Define this for me?"  
  
  
  
"He returned. We spent the night together. He was joking with me, and then when the sun rose he dove off the cliff again. Flying into the light where he came from."  
  
  
  
"He flew from the cliff you go to every day?" Elrond inquired.  
  
  
  
"Aye."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Elrohir, do not lie to me. But did this happen in real life? Did your angel fly away in real life? Not just in your dreams?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know not. The difference confuses me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?" Elrond asked flabbergasted.  
  
  
  
"I do not know the difference any more father. The dreams are too vivid to be fantasy. They are more like bad memories." Elrohir explained.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Elrohir." He sighed. "All this sounded like you are fading."  
  
  
  
"Fading, but father how could I fade, I know not any reason I should!" Elrohir exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Up until you told me this last bit of information. It sounds like you. You were reborn. Elrohir are these dream's that vivid? Could you be the reborn child of another?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Laughing heartily, a blonde fell to his knees. "You are hilarious Ruali!" He screamed.  
  
  
  
"You're the one losing all since of mind Preynue!" Ruali said staring at his blonde friend.  
  
  
  
"By Eru, what would my life be with out you!" Preynue howled in hysterics.  
  
  
  
Twining a bit of brown hair thoughtfully, Ruali sat, waiting for his friend to come to some semblance of mind.  
  
  
  
"Your beautiful." Ruali whispered.  
  
  
  
"Me? I'm just a fool." Preynue said, still giggling.  
  
  
  
"Nay, you are more." Ruali countered  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, I am." Preynue said thoughtfully, becoming serious. " A fool in love!" He screamed in laughter again.  
  
  
  
"Elbereth, come back to me my love. It wasn't that funny." Ruali complained, losing his calm facade to the disease of joy.  
  
  
  
"Come here Ruali." Preynue whispered, face calm for once.  
  
  
  
Ruali stood and walked over to his fallen friend. "Ruali, I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
"Huh? What are you sorry about?" Ruali asked in confusion.  
  
  
  
"I. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I didn't want this peace to end. Ever. But I have been called away. My people wish me to return. There is war brewing and they need every one." Preynue explained.  
  
  
  
"What? No. Please no." Ruali begged. "I can not bare to live with out you!"  
  
  
  
"Nor I with out you, my love." He whispered kissing Ruali on the lips gently.  
  
  
  
"I will return, we shall joke again, play again, and yes, even love again." Preynue whispered into a pointed ear.  
  
  
  
"Then for tonight you will love me. Claim me as your own, Preynue. Claim me and let all know I am yours! If it is only for tonight, I will live an eternity remembering it. Waiting for your return to my arms." Ruali whispered back.  
  
  
  
The lover's kissed, entwining their arms together, lips, and legs. They wanted, nay, needed the touch, lived off of, and for this one touch, that only the other could provide the lovers.  
  
  
  
"Preynue!" Tears rolled down his cheeks. "I will see you again. Do not die on me, for I would wither away with out you."  
  
  
  
"And I with out you, my love. My sweet Ruali."  
  
  
  
The two closed their eyes, falling into restless dreams, bodies still together. One promise was made that night. I will never forget you, nor abandon you. They had whispered it at the height of their passion.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Elrohir woke with a start. 'What was that?' He asked himself.  
  
  
  
Elrohir pulled his knees to his chest, and laid his head on top. He gently rocked back and forth. Slowly contemplating the dream in his mind's eye.  
  
  
  
"Elrohir? Are you awake my son?" Elrond asked coming into the room.  
  
  
  
"Yes father." Elrohir replied.  
  
  
  
"Are you all right?" Elrond asked.  
  
  
  
"I just had a strange dream. T'is all." He said, offering his father a seat on his spacious bed.  
  
  
  
"What kind of dream my son?"  
  
  
  
"It was wonderfully romantic, and sad at the same time." He started.  
  
  
  
"Yes? Continue." Elrond ushered.  
  
  
  
"There were two people, one of them, Preynue, could not stop laughing. Though I do not know why." He explained the entire dream to his father's eager ears.  
  
  
  
  
  
Elrond thought silently to himself for a nice while, where as Elrohir squirmed about, waiting for a reply from his father.  
  
  
  
"I do not know what to say." His father finely said.  
  
  
  
"But I do know that you should try to sleep some more." Elrond said.  
  
  
  
"Father?"  
  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
  
"Can I see if Elladan will let me sleep with him?" Elrohir asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes." Elrond answered. "Yes, you can."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Elladan? Elladan can I come in?" Elrohir asked the quite room, which was only interrupted by the sounds of peaceful breathing.  
  
  
  
"Elrohir? Is that you Elrohir?" Elladan asked, waking up at his brothers voice.  
  
  
  
"Yes brother. It is I." Elrohir answered.  
  
  
  
"Elrohir what in the name of Arda, are you doing here so late?" Elladan asked sitting up.  
  
  
  
"I had a dream, I wanted to sleep with you. Please Elladan?" Elrohir pleaded.  
  
  
  
"Of course, come here." Elladan instructed. He pulled the blankets up and allowed his brother access to the bed.  
  
  
  
Elrohir cuddled up to his brother, wrapping his lithe hands about his mid section. "Thank you Elladan." He whispered before falling asleep again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. 003

Authoress: Edward Uwnhai Silverfang  
  
E-mail: Eddie_Uwnhai@Yahoo.com  
  
Title: Standing at the Edge  
  
Paring: Elrohir / Legolas  
  
Summery: Ruali receives a message from his lover. Broad smile. You'll like this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, I am merely using it for entertainment and no money is made from this story.  
  
Warning: Just angst, nothing BIG yet! But I'll get there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"My lord. I come from the battle at Dragorlad. I come with a message to some one by the name of Ruali."  
  
  
  
"Yes, he resides here." The tall elf said. "I will call for him. Then you and who travel with you can rest."  
  
  
  
"Your offer is looked kindly upon, but I am abashed to admit that I must return in haste. Our presence is required."  
  
  
  
"I understand. I will relay the message immediately."  
  
  
  
"Thank you My Lord." The rider said, handing over the wrapped up scroll. Before heading back and being given a fresh horse.  
  
  
  
"Give this to Ruali." The elf instructed a servant.  
  
  
  
"Yes My Lord." He bowed.  
  
  
  
There was a knock at the door, the young brown haired elf walked over to the door, and he opened the door. "Yes?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You received a message from Dragolad." The servant said, bowing and handing over the scroll, he left.  
  
  
  
Ruali opened it slowly. He spread the paper out along his desk and began to read it.  
  
  
  
"My dearly loved Ruali,  
  
I have thought of nothing but your beautiful voice and how much I miss it, along with the rest of you. Nightly I remember our last time together and the words we had said. And our vow: I will never forget you, nor abandon you.  
  
  
  
Oh, I wish it would only hold true, I find myself forgetting things. Like your touch, and the way you taste. Those are only a few of the things of which I long, but am unable to dream of again.  
  
  
  
But I continue on, dreaming of being able to touch you, and make you cry out in complete pleasure underneath my naked body. I dream of licking up and down you chest, and swirling my tongue over your luscious prick.  
  
  
  
I dream of feeling your soft butt, and separating it with my moist fingers, with which you had all ready moistened with you mouth. I would push them into your body, and feel you writhe in ecstasy. Before I would claim you, again and again and again.  
  
  
  
That is what I dream of coming, and I hope your dreams are at least similar. I miss you my love. More and more. We shall see each other soon, I just know it.  
  
  
  
Sincerely Preynue."  
  
  
  
Ruali grinned and held the letter to his chest. 'I miss you too Preynue! I miss you too.'  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Elrohir wake up!" Elladan shouted.  
  
  
  
"What?" Elrohir shouted back at him.  
  
  
  
"Why are you crying!?!" Elladan asked, cradling his brother's head.  
  
  
  
"I know not, it was just a dream."  
  
  
  
"A dream, I'm so sorry. What was it about?"  
  
  
  
"No, no. It was beautiful."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Elrohir stood at the cliff again. Staring at the expanse of nothingness. He had become more and more confused these past few weeks. The dreams kept coming; every night he lived threw Ruali. Seeing and feeling what he felt.  
  
  
  
It was like living in a book, reading a story. An ever-continuing story. The previous night he had seen Ruali crying, he missed Preynue, more than life itself, he wanted him back.  
  
  
  
"Elrohir?" It was Glorfindel.  
  
  
  
"Yes?" Elrohir turned to face his mentor.  
  
  
  
"I miss you Elrohir. Where have you gone to?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"I'm right here? I'm afraid I don't understand." Elrohir muttered, turning back to the ledge.  
  
  
  
"Not your body. But you. What makes you Elrohir. Where did that inquisitive little mind go? Your playful self?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"I. I do not know."  
  
  
  
"What are these dreams I've heard of?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I, well, I'm not sure. They're wonderfully romantic, and sad. They are also frightening to. I feel their pangs of love, and sorrow. I do not under stand."  
  
  
  
He turned and faced is mentor, "Did this happen to you? My father says it might be because I was born again."  
  
  
  
"No, it didn't. At a certain age they just were all there." He smiled remembering the time. "That was terrifying."  
  
  
  
"But what does that mean then?" Elrohir asked in despair.  
  
  
  
"I know not. You are not from the same line of elves as I am. It might be different for you. But then again, as your father had also said, they might be some thing you remember from this time, and just your mind."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know Glorfindel. I'm. I am just worried. I am confused."  
  
  
  
"All will come to those who wait young Elrohir." He said patting his head. Elrohir pulled Glorfindel into a tight embrace.  
  
  
  
"Ai, I hope you are right Glorfindel, I hope you are right." Glorfindel placed a light kiss on the top of Elrohir's head.  
  
  
  
"Come along now, your father and siblings await you." He said ushering the young elf towards Imladris again.  
  
  
  
"Glorfindel?"  
  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
  
"I'm glad you're here."  
  
  
  
"I'm glad you're here as well." He said smiling faintly at the innocent words. 'I'm not sure where I'd be if it weren't for Elrond and his family.'  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"My Lord!" Ruali shouted running down the hall. "My Lord Huntrae!!"  
  
  
  
"Yes? Calm down young one!! What is it?" Lord Huntrae.  
  
  
  
"Its Preynue!" He said. "I feel some thing is wrong! I need to travel to Dragorlad!" He pleaded.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Let me travel to Dragorlad! I need to, please!!" He begged.  
  
  
  
"I can't just let you go to a land filled with war! You could get hurt!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please! I must. If you don't let me, I'll go myself, even if I have to walk there!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ruali." Huntrae sighed.  
  
  
  
"Please Lord."  
  
  
  
"Yes, go. But be careful!"  
  
  
  
"Yes, Yes I will. Thank you Lord!"  
  
  
  
Ruali ran out of the hall, and back up to his room. He dressed into his riding clothes and put his sword belt around his waist, and sheathed his sword. Next he took his twin blades and put them behind his back. Last he threw his bow and quiver over his shoulders.  
  
  
  
  
  
He ran down to the stables where Lord Huntrae awaited for him. "Ruali, here is your pack. It has sufficient food and water. As well as a few other things you might find useful."  
  
  
  
"Thank you My Lord."  
  
  
  
"Also, take my horse. She's the fastest that ever lived."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What? I, I cant take Ayalue!" Ruali protested.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, take her. And travel with speed my son."  
  
  
  
"I will miss you father." Ruali hugged the Lord. He sat atop his father's horse and started to ride.  
  
  
  
"I love you, do not die!"  
  
  
  
"I wont. Good bye."  
  
  
  
Ruali rode out of the gates. Ayalue started at a canter, and then slowly increased her speed. At a simple word she dove off. Faster and faster she ran the trees sped past her and her rider.  
  
  
  
It would only be a few days.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Oh, Elbereth!" Why does it hurt so now?" Elrohir asked himself. "What was wrong with Preynue?"  
  
Elrohir ran out of his room, and down the hall. He ran into some one and fell to his bottom.  
  
  
  
"Elrohir? Elrohir what are you doing running in these halls?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
  
  
Elrohir scrambled to his feet and clutched Glorfindel close to him. Tears were running down his fair cheeks.  
  
  
  
"Elrohir! What's wrong?" He asked, truly worried.  
  
  
  
"I. I do not know. It hurts Glorfindel. It hurts." He cried.  
  
  
  
"What hurts?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I. Don't know how to explain it." He cried.  
  
  
  
"Just try." Glorfindel begged. "Try to explain it to me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, it hurts like when Elladan made fun of me. Except much more."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What happened?"  
  
  
  
"I had another dream."  
  
  
  
"You want to explain it to me?"  
  
  
  
"Preynue. Some thing happened to Preynue."  
  
  
  
"Who's Preynue?"  
  
  
  
"The guy from my dreams."  
  
  
  
"Oh, what happened to him?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know. It feels bad though."  
  
  
  
"How do you know something's wrong then?"  
  
  
  
"Because, you know how when Mommy used to feel, when Daddy got hurt. She knew it. She knew some thing happened. But she did not see it happen."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, but your mom and dad were bound in love. Your not with any one last time I checked."  
  
  
  
"No, I'm not, but Ruali is."  
  
  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
  
  
"I'm not, but Ruali is."  
  
  
  
"Ruali? How do you know a Ruali?"  
  
  
  
"He's Preynue's lover. In my dreams."  
  
  
  
"I knew a Ruali once." Glorfindel said. "A long, long time ago. I knew a Ruali."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. 004

Authoress: Edward Uwnhai Silverfang  
  
E-mail: Eddie_Uwnhai@Yahoo.com  
  
Title: Standing at the Edge  
  
Paring: Elrohir / Legolas  
  
Summery: Wow. Does Glorfendel have the answers somewhere?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, I am merely using it for entertainment and no money is made from this story. Ruali means Rain. And Preynue means Loves Eternity. I'll give there meaning voice in the story somewhere.  
  
Warning: angst, slash, character death. Not original LOTR character, but my own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ruali rode with Ayalue for as long as the horse could go. They took their first real break for camp right across The Great River in Nindalf, or Wetwang, just west of Dragorlad.  
  
(A/N For all those out there who don't know much about LOTR except the fact that Legolas is the hottest character, these places I use really exist in LOTR, the mighty J. R. R. Tolkien himself made them.)  
  
  
  
The next day, Ruali was riding again. He made it to Dragorlad and found the leader there.  
  
  
  
"Lord Kosha?" He shouted.  
  
  
  
"Prince Ruali? What are you doing here? This is no place for a prince to be!"  
  
  
  
"I need to find some one!"  
  
  
  
There were tears dripping down the prince's face, eyes were red. "Who?"  
  
  
  
"Preynue."  
  
  
  
"What does a prince want with my soldier?"  
  
  
  
"I love him, please tell me where I can find him!" He begged.  
  
  
  
"Oh, well. I. he would be in the main tent right now. It is his turn to eat. Come I'll take you there."  
  
  
  
"Thank you."  
  
  
  
Kosha led Ruali threw many pathways till they found them out side the largest tent yet.  
  
  
  
"He would be in there. If not ask some one." Kosha said. "I have work to do. Do not do any thing foolish Prince."  
  
  
  
Ruali nodded his head in agreement and entered the mess hall.  
  
  
  
His hazel eyes searched for his blonde lover. But there were many blondes in this room. But then. there he was!  
  
  
  
Ruali studied him for a while. There were no noticeable wounds on his body, in fact he was laughing with a small group of elves. He seemed to be their center of attention.  
  
  
  
He ran to Preynue and tapped his shoulder lightly. Preynue turned to him and stared at him in shock.  
  
  
  
The others at the table cleared there throats and bowed. "Prince Ruali! We did not expect to see you." They said. But then they saw that Ruali didn't even realize that they excised, his eyes were on Preynue.  
  
  
  
Then Preynue was on his feet. He pulled Ruali into a hug and kissed him. "What the hell are you doing here!?"  
  
  
  
He pulled Ruali from the ground and spun him around. "I had to see you my love. It was unbearable." Preynue pulled him into another kiss and hug.  
  
  
  
"You idiot. You could have been hurt! What would I do then? Did you travel with any one?"  
  
  
  
"No, I couldn't wait. But I did get my fathers permission."  
  
  
  
"Damnit! What am I to do with you? What if you were hurt, no one would be able to tell me what happened to you, and then I would not have you any more! What could I do with out you!" He shouted.  
  
  
  
"I don't know, but I couldn't possibly live with out you any longer. I needed to see your face, and hear your voice."  
  
  
  
Preynue pulled the prince into his arms again.  
  
  
  
"Hay, Preynue! Since when did you have a thing going with a prince?" One of his friends asked. They all started laughing.  
  
  
  
"For two years!" Ruali snapped. "Let's go some where more quite my love." He asked more quietly.  
  
  
  
"Yes, there are far to many people watching us." He noted, seeing every one in the tent staring at them. "Far to many."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elrohir woke with a start. 'If Preynue was all right, why did his gut still burn with longing pain?' He thought to himself.  
  
  
  
He stirred and noticed an arm lying across his middle. It was not Elladan, this person smelt different. Memories came flooding back. After He had passed out at dinner, Elrohir barely remembered being carried by some one to this room, and that some one was Glorfindel.  
  
  
  
"Your awake?" The elder elf asked.  
  
  
  
"Aye." He answered. "What happened?"  
  
  
  
"I was hoping you could tell me. But for as to what I do know, you passed out and I brought you here, under the orders to keep an eye on you."  
  
  
  
"Thank you."  
  
  
  
"Did you have another dream?" Glorfindel asked him.  
  
  
  
"Yes." He answered lying his head back down on to the blonde's chest.  
  
  
  
"You want to explain it to me? You might have some answer's within those dreams."  
  
  
  
"Just that Preynue actually is fine, and they made out in a dinning hall, before leaving to other activity's."  
  
  
  
"Hmm, any one in it that was of reasonable importance?"  
  
  
  
"Yes. I found out that Ruali is the son of Lord Huntrae, and Preynue was a soldier under the command of a Lord Kosha."  
  
  
  
"Aye. I knew him then. Ruali that is." Glorfindel started. "He was a sweet boy. It was tragic, his tale that is."  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Elrohir asked looking in shock at his tutor.  
  
  
  
"I have a feeling that you will be finding out on your own very soon."  
  
  
  
"Oh." Elrohir sighed. "I knew last night's ending was to good to be true."  
  
  
  
"Lets not think of this right now, instead lets get you down to your father."  
  
  
  
"Yes, lets do."  
  
  
  
The two stood and readied their appearances. They walked in companionable silence till they reached Lord Elrond's study. Glorfindel raised his fist and knocked.  
  
  
  
"Yes?" Elrond asked, coming to the door.  
  
  
  
"Your son, Elrohir, has awakened." Glorfindel said.  
  
  
  
"Ok, come in." Came the reply, just before the door opened to reveal the Lord of Imladris.  
  
  
  
The two entered and stood near the door, after closing it, Elrond made his way back to his seat.  
  
  
  
"Tell me about all your dream's Elrohir. Me and Glorfindel might be able to clear some thing's up for you." Elrond ordered sitting down and preparing for the long story. "All of it, in as much detail you can muster."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It's good to see you again, even though this is our last night together." A blonde said.  
  
  
  
"I do not understand why you could never come meet my family though?" Elrohir said.  
  
  
  
"If my father knew I was any where near Rivendell, I could truthfully say I would rather face a hoard of orcs. But if he found out I had fallen in love with the Lords son."  
  
  
  
"Why do our fathers hate each other so?"  
  
  
  
"I know not."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Elrohir woke with a start. 'I remember!' He thought to himself.  
  
  
  
He dressed himself properly before running out of the room and down the hall. He soon came to his fathers study. He entered and came to his father, Glorfindel, and Erestor.  
  
  
  
"Father, I remember!" He shouted.  
  
  
  
"Remembered what?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"Do you recall the first time we talked about my dreams?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, I do." Elrond said.  
  
  
  
"Well, you had asked me if my angel had flown away in real life or not, right?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
  
  
"It was real life."  
  
  
  
"You wish to explain it?" Elrond asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Legolas is the son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood." He started.  
  
  
  
"Legolas and I were in love. He never came to visit because his father would be mad. Me and him had our last night together on the cliff where I go a lot." A bit of sadness entered his voice.  
  
  
  
"Me and him had yelled at each other the next morning, I was angry and upset. I had a right to be, but my action's were way off coarse." A tear slid down his ivory cheeks.  
  
  
  
"My angel did not fly away, like I had thought. I pushed him. He lost his balance and fell."  
  
  
  
"I know not why no one ever asked what had happened to him from us, but I do know that I did not mean to hurt him, let alone kill him." More tears traced their way down his skin.  
  
  
  
"I killed my angel." He cried.  
  
  
  
Elrond stood up and came to him, hugging him. "No, no you did not kill him. We recognized the name Greenleaf, and we asked Thranduil if he had a son named Legolas. He does, and not dead."  
  
  
  
"He lives?" Elrohir asked amazed.  
  
  
  
"Yes, and he is coming here. I had asked if he could, and Thranduil had agreed." Glorfindel stated.  
  
  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
  
  
"Because we wanted all the help we could find. He was the only blonde haired blue-eyed Legolas we could find. I take that back, he was the only Legolas we could find." Erestor added.  
  
  
  
"But if he is not dead and coming here, then I did not push him over?" Elrohir asked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ruali? Wake up my love." Preynue whispered into a delicately pointed ear. Ruali swatted at the annoyance and rolled over to his stomach.  
  
  
  
"Ruali!" Preynue said getting louder. He received an unintelligible mumble this time.  
  
  
  
"Ruali!" He shouted. Ruali sat up with a start.  
  
  
  
"WHAT!!!" He screamed back, after figuring out that there were no orcs in the room. All though he could of sworn there was.  
  
  
  
"It's time to wake up my love, or we will miss breakfast." He whispered coyly.  
  
  
  
"Is that all?" He mumbled falling back into the worm blankets.  
  
  
  
"Yes, now rise." He ordered.  
  
  
  
More words were mumble, some thing about "bastards and absurd waking times." all though Preynue was not sure.  
  
  
  
Ruali stood though and pulled his black breeches over slim hips, followed by a tight dark green tunic, framing a perfectly sculpted chest. Soon knee high black boots joined the rest.  
  
  
  
The pair left and made their way to the mess hall, where Preynue joined his friends from the night before.  
  
  
  
"So you two have fun last night?" A brunette asked smiling gaily.  
  
  
  
"I'm not going to talk about my love life." Preynue said, smiling nonetheless.  
  
  
  
The group laughed, "We'll take that as a yes!" They joked.  
  
  
  
"Ya, ya, choke it up." Preynue said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
Ruali just leaned onto Preynue's shoulder and listened. 'If Preynue is all right, why do I still have this since of foreboding?' He thought to himself.  
  
  
  
"So, how long have you guy's been together, was it two years that Prince Ruali said last night?" A blonde asked.  
  
  
  
"Ya, two years." Preynue sighed. "Most of which was spent apart though."  
  
  
  
"Why's that?" The brunette asked.  
  
  
  
"Well, we both owe our allegiance to two separate kingdom's. Are duties keep us apart." Preynue explained.  
  
  
  
"So, if that's true, how did you two meet in the first place?" The brunette asked.  
  
  
  
"Well, I was a messenger for a while, I traveled to his kingdom and we just started talking. I like his company, he mine. So things grew. Why are you so interested any way's Gibran?" Preynue asked the brunette.  
  
  
  
"Well, its not every day I see a prince cuddling a soldier less in rank then I. Just curious I guess. But you two do look good together." Gibran explained.  
  
  
  
"Why, you thinking about hitten up on some prince to?" The blonde teased.  
  
  
  
"No!" Gibran shouted. "I have my lover, do not need a prince to satisfy what I want." He smiled the last part.  
  
  
  
"That so?" The blonde continued.  
  
  
  
"Yes it is, not that a whore like you would know what that's like, Ortey." He laughed.  
  
  
  
Ortey grew furious and sputtered around. "I do not sell myself!" He cried in out rage. "I give myself, there's a big difference." He cracked and the two began laughing uncontrollably. Preynue soon joined in.  
  
  
  
But why the ill feeling's if every thing was great?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. 005

Authoress: Edward Uwnhai Silverfang  
  
E-mail: Eddie_Uwnhai@Yahoo.com  
  
Title: Standing at the Edge  
  
Paring: Elrohir / Legolas  
  
Summery: What does this new info mean? Please tell me, I don't know either!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, I am merely using it for entertainment and no money is  
  
made from this story.  
  
Ruali means Rain. And Preynue means Loves Eternity. I'll give their meaning voice in the story somewhere.  
  
Warning: angst, slash, character death. Not original LOTR character, but my own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two weeks later a small party of elves appeared at the gates of Rivendell. A beautiful, almost ethereal elf leading the group of five, he had a mane of flowing blonde, like silk spun gold, kissed with the sun.  
  
His eyes were that of sapphires a wonderful baby blue, with black streaks. His skin was pale and untouched it seemed to Elrohir as he watched him arrive.  
  
  
  
"Father I know him. He looks exactly like in my dreams." Elrohir hissed worriedly.  
  
  
  
The group dismounted their horses and the stable hands came for them. The group bowed before the Lord of Rivendell. " 'Tis an honor to be here, milord." The blonde said respectfully.  
  
  
  
"As is an honor to have you here, Prince Legolas." Lord Elrond said. "I would like to introduce you to my family."  
  
  
  
Elrond turned to his daughter first. "This is my lovely daughter, Arwen. My oldest son, Elladan, and my youngest, Elrohir."  
  
As Elrond turned round to face Legolas again, he noticed that the prince was motionless. His eyes were enthralled on his youngest son, as Elrohir's were on the prince of Mirkwood.  
  
  
  
"You must be exhausted, as well your men. I can lead you to rooms so you can relax till dinner." Elrond said.  
  
  
  
His words were never heard. "Your from my. . ." Legolas started in a whisper.  
  
  
  
"Dreams." Elrohir finished equally quite.  
  
  
  
"I hurt you in it." He said.  
  
  
  
"No, I hurt you. It was just an accident what you did." Legolas said. "I never once thought that you really existed."  
  
  
  
"I knew that you lived, though not where, or who." Elrohir said.  
  
  
  
"Yes, something had kept telling me to look for you, although I did not know where to begin." Legolas sighed.  
  
  
  
" 'Tis all right now, we have found each other . . . right?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, we have found each other."  
  
  
  
Elrond chose that moment to clear his throat rather loudly, both elves turned to look at the elfin lord.  
  
  
  
"Um, sorry father."  
  
  
  
"Please excuse my misbehavior." Legolas begged.  
  
  
  
"No 'tis perfectly alright. Come, let's get you situated." Elrond said.  
  
  
  
Elrond turned from the party expecting them to follow him, leaving his three children behind.  
  
  
  
"You know the prince of Mirkwood?" Arwen asked.  
  
  
  
"No and yes." Elrohir murmured before walking away.  
  
  
  
The young elf made his way back to his cliff spot. He looked around at the peace that surrounded him. 'Was it really just a dream? It seemed to real.' He said to himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two weeks quickly passed Ruali by; him and Preynue had exceeding fun, just being together.  
  
  
  
But it could not last forever. . . No mater how much either of them wanted it to. Preynue was taking his tern out in the front lines.  
  
  
  
"Please let me go with him Lord Kosha!" Ruali begged.  
  
  
  
"What would your father say if I let you out there?" He asked. "He would have my head on a golden platter."  
  
  
  
"I am a capable worrier!" He tried again.  
  
  
  
"Ruali, I have done a lot for you. More than I should have done. I can not permit you to fight my peoples war."  
  
  
  
"But. . ."  
  
  
  
"No. Prince Ruali, I order you to go home. Or I will be forced to have you escorted there."  
  
  
  
Ruali took a deep breath, but he did walk away. There was nothing left to do. He had to comply with Lord Kosha's command. But why was there this nagging feeling?  
  
  
  
"Preynue, I am being ordered to leave, or I will be escorted home." Ruali said.  
  
  
  
"Good, you could get hurt here, I would not like that."  
  
  
  
"And I do not like being away from you for so long."  
  
  
  
"I do not wish this any more than you do."  
  
  
  
"I know, but its just so hard to deal with life with only a letter every month or so. I want more of you in my life." Ruali said embracing his lover.  
  
  
  
"Ruali. . . ." Preynue started. "I love you Ruali."  
  
  
  
"And I love you, Preynue."  
  
  
  
"Ruali?"  
  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
  
"Will. . ." Preynue hesitated. "Will you," He took a big gulp. "I want to bond with you." He burst out.  
  
  
  
"You do?" Ruali said his eyes filled with joy.  
  
  
  
"Yes. I do. What do you say?" Preynue asked.  
  
  
  
"I say yes." The two of them shared a passionate kiss that stole both of their breaths away.  
  
  
  
"When my love?" Preynue asked.  
  
  
  
"The next time you are given leave from Lord Kosha. Ask him if you can travel to my home."  
  
  
  
"That sounds wonderful love." Preynue rejoiced. "But, what if your father does not think it wise?" Preynue could not help asking.  
  
  
  
"I would rather banishment then life with out you, my love, my heart, my soul."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The dinner had gone well, but Elrohir had never showed up. Legolas was worried something had happened but he kept his lips firmly sealed on that subject. The Lord of Rivendell was much kinder and more generous then he had previously thought he would be.  
  
  
  
After Legolas had eaten his fill, and excused himself, he wandered the halls, just letting himself think. Elrohir was beautiful, even more so then in his dreams. And he wondered, not for the first time that night, if the brunette had the same dreams of Preynue and Ruali.  
  
  
  
He sighed, he would have loved to have been able to talk to Elrohir more that night, but of course, he was not around. He made his way out side to the gardens he had seen upon his arrival, and there he saw who had been haunting his dreams for who knows how long.  
  
Elrohir was sprawled on the grass, staring up at the sky and nothing at the same time.  
  
Legolas was enchanting, he could not believe how so. Just as if Elbereth had heard his wish to see the blonde, the tall ethereal being stood above him.  
  
  
  
"It's good to see you again." Elrohir whispered.  
  
  
  
"Yes it is." Legolas said, sitting down next to the brunette.  
  
  
  
The two of them sat, thinking of what they wanted to say, but not finding the voice for the words.  
  
  
  
Legolas finally voiced his number one question. "You have dreamed of the cliff before, but how about Preynue and Ruali?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, I have." Elrohir said, looking the prince over.  
  
  
  
"It is sad, their separation, and now even more so because of the orders." Legolas sighed. "Preynue was hurt, but there was naught that could be done."  
  
  
  
"Wait, you dream it from Preynue's eyes?" Elrohir gasped as he sat up to face the blonde.  
  
  
  
"Yes. . . You dream of Ruali?"  
  
  
  
"Aye."  
  
  
  
"What could that mean?" Legolas sighed running strong silken hands through his sun kissed mane.  
  
  
  
"I have been talking with my father and Glorfindel about what the dreams could mean, and Ruali, we found out thanks to Glorfindel, really did exist. He was a prince who Glorfindel had meet once."  
  
  
  
"Well, that just makes things even more confusing." Legolas said.  
  
  
  
"Or it cleared a lot up." Elrohir said.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
  
"I know not my self." Elrohir sighed.  
  
"Would you wish to talk to my father and Glorfindel tomorrow with me?" Elrohir asked.  
  
  
  
Legolas thought briefly before answering, "Yes." He laid down next to Elrohir and stared up at the sky. They just stayed like that, neither wishing to leave.  
  
  
  
But Legolas reached out and took Elrohir's hand in his and he gently cupped it as they drifted off to sleep together, for the first time in reality.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ruali rode hard, he didn't know why but there was a stinging pain in his heart, it burned and cried out his lover's name. He pressed his fathers horse to its limits, he had only been gone a day, and he was already rushing back as fast as the horse could run.  
  
  
  
The trees whizzed by, cutting and snapping at the determined elf, what could be so wrong with Preynue, but it was defiantly there, he just could not tell what it was, but it frightened him beyond any belief he had ever had.  
  
  
  
The pain grew worse, almost a stabbing, he became short on breath, gasping as the rain crashed down on his sweaty body, the lightning ringing in his eyes, just as the thunder in his ears.  
  
  
  
He raced past the stunned camp where he had made so many sweet memories of his and Preynue's short time together, but he had to keep going. He heard metal clashing in the far distance, and he spurred his horse on farther, faster.  
  
  
  
'Preynue,' he thought bitterly, 'what is this that disturbs me so when I'm not at your side?'  
  
  
  
He came in sight of the battle; he saw elves dead, and the amount of orcs increasing, more and more. His horse made a kneeing wail before collapsing to the ground on Ruali.  
  
  
  
The elf pushed and pulled hard to get free from the body of his fathers now dead horse, but he didn't care, all that mattered was getting to Preynue.  
  
  
  
He finally freed himself, and ran into the battlefield, sword drawn and he sliced his way through the orcs; he cut one across the arm, swirled and chopped its head off. Another came to him and he whipped around, stabbing it in the chest.  
  
  
  
He continued swinging around dodging and giving blows, killing this orcs and that crudely. Then an intense pain interred his side, he cried out. Dropping his sword. He turned and punched the bloody beast, before whipping out his twin blades from his back.  
  
  
  
He became a deadly arc, every thing around him was dead in moments and he continued becoming part of the blood and gore surrounding his body. The crimson flow gushed around his frantic pace. Then there were no more. But the battle lust was still in his veins.  
  
  
  
He screamed in anger, and searched every body, the living and the bodies strewn about the battlefield. He needed to find Preynue. Then. . . There he was, his beloved. He was lying on the ground, gasping, trying to find his breath.  
  
  
  
Ruali ran over to him, "Preynue!" He shouted.  
  
  
  
Preynue looked at his brunette lover, sadness interred his gaze. He was dieing, he knew it. But Ruali rushed to his side, gripping him in his arms, afraid that he would disappear.  
  
  
  
"Ruali," The blonde whispered coarsely. "Leave me. I don't want you to see me like this."  
  
  
  
"No, I'll get you to a healer." He said picking up his lover.  
  
  
  
"I'm already dead Ruali, just leave me." He cried out at his stubborn lover.  
  
  
  
"No, I will not lose you, I promised remember, you and me are to be bound?" Ruali whimpered silver tears cascading elegantly down his ivory cheeks.  
  
  
  
"I can't bind myself to you if I'm dead, I'm so sorry Ruali." He cried out.  
  
  
  
"No, we will be bound." Ruali whispered. "Right now."  
  
  
  
"You cant, I'm dieing, cant you see that?" Preynue gasped out.  
  
  
  
"Preynue, I swear myself to you, mind body and soul. I will never leave nor forsaken you. I'll follow you everywhere. Life and death could not separate us. I love you more than any thing." He whispered into a pointed ear.  
  
  
  
"No, Ruali. Please no."  
  
  
  
"Please Preynue I need this, please." Ruali's voice was horse with emotion.  
  
  
  
"Ruali. . . I bind myself to you, mind body and soul. I will never leave you nor forsaken you. I'll follow you everywhere. Life and death could not separate us. I love you more than any thing as well." He cried through out the speech. But he could not deny his lover this last request.  
  
  
  
Ruali and Preynue shared a finale kiss. Then the life below Ruali's form went limp, and there was a last shuddering breath, all was on stand still.  
  
  
  
"No." He whispered. "My love, don't leave me." He begged the Valar hoping they could hear him even though over the wind none else could.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	6. 006

Authoress: Edward Uwnhai Silverfang  
  
E-mail: Eddie_Uwnhai@Yahoo.com  
  
Title: Standing at the Edge  
  
Paring: Elrohir / Legolas  
  
Summery: Ruali's bad feeling thingy finally takes place and Elrohir and Legolas have some thing to share.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, I am merely using it for entertainment and no money is made from this story.  
  
Warning: angst, slash, character death. Not original LOTR character, but my own.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ruali laid there, his arms surrounding the long dead corpse of his bonded mate. Why did fate have to be so cruel? He thought bitterly. His tears were long dried and the body becoming stiff when he heard the sound of foot steps approaching.  
  
  
  
"Ruali?" Came a hesitant voice. Lord Kosha sat down next to the grief stricken elfling.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry about Preynue. But you need to clean up, and you should probably go home. Your father could help you." He said.  
  
  
  
"I can't." Came a faint whisper.  
  
  
  
"Why cant you?" Kosha asked.  
  
  
  
"I loved him." He whispered in a voice that could of made a cave troll weep.  
  
  
  
"I know you loved him, but he's dead now, you need to move on in your life. I'm sure that was what he would want." Kosha said trying to ease some of the pain he could clearly see.  
  
  
  
"I can't." Ruali whispered again.  
  
  
  
"Why? Explain to me why?" Kosha asked.  
  
  
  
"We, well, we were kind of bound together." Ruali explained.  
  
  
  
"When?" Kosha asked surprised.  
  
  
  
"Just before he died." Ruali said waiting for the reprimand that was sure to come.  
  
  
  
"Why would you do some thing like that? If he died that quickly then one could obviously tell it was coming? Why tie yourself down like that?!" Kosha asked.  
  
  
  
"Because I needed it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas and Elrohir woke up at the same time. They just sat staring at each other, not knowing what to say or what to do. But tears were falling from both of their eyes.  
  
  
  
"Preynue's dead." Legolas said.  
  
  
  
"I knew some thing bad was going to happen, I just didn't expect this." Elrohir cried.  
  
  
  
"You knew?" Legolas asked.  
  
  
  
"Ruali's been feeling this warning in his heart for a long time, that was the reason he came to Preynue in the first place. But the feeling never went away." Elrohir explained.  
  
  
  
"Oh." Legolas sighed.  
  
  
  
"Legolas! Elrohir! There you are. We've been looking all over for you two." Glorfindel said walking into the clearing.  
  
  
  
"How long have you two been here?" He questioned.  
  
  
  
"We fell asleep here last night." Legolas said. Sighing, Elrohir stood to his feet, still clasping Legolas' hand in his own firm grip.  
  
  
  
"Glorfindel, Preynue died last night in our dream." Elrohir said.  
  
  
  
"What? Both of you dream this?" He asked surprised.  
  
  
  
"Yes." Legolas replied.  
  
Glorfindel led the two boys to Lord Elrond's study, knocking they entered upon permission.  
  
  
  
"They were in the garden, they had slept there, and don't worry they were fully dressed." Glorfindel said, smirk firmly concealed.  
  
  
  
"Thank you Glorfindel." Elrond smiled. "What were you two doing there?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"I had a glimpse of the garden upon my arrival and wanted to see it. I found Elrohir there, he was looking up at the sky, we talked for a bit, then I laid down next to him and we fell asleep." Legolas explained.  
  
  
  
"Alright then, try not to sleep there any more, but 'tis alright." Elrond said. "Elrohir can you spare some time to talk to us now?"  
  
  
  
"Actually, I wish Legolas to join us." Elrohir said hesitantly.  
  
  
  
"Why?" Elrond asked curiosity entering his deep voice.  
  
  
  
"Me and him have the same dreams." Elrohir continued.  
  
  
  
"Well I dream them from my point of view or Preynue's, not Ruali's." Legolas said.  
  
  
  
"Hmm, you two have a dream last night?" Elrond asked instantly reading the flashes of pain running across the boy's faces.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Preynue died last night in our dreams." Elrohir said.  
  
  
  
"Oh," He sighed, "Tell us what happened." Elrond said.  
  
  
  
"Well Preynue had left early after saying goodbye to Ruali, on his way to his post, him and his party were attacked. He fought hard but was stabbed and fell." Legolas said.  
  
  
  
"While that was happening Ruali was racing back to Preynue, he felt it like I've been saying. He nearly made it when his horse died, pushed past its limits, he struggled out from under it and joined the fight." Elrohir explained.  
  
  
  
"Ruali fought with his sword for a while but he was struck in his side and lost his sword, so he punched the orc and drew out his knives. The fight was over soon, and he searched for Preynue."  
  
  
  
"Ruali came running over to Preynue when he finally saw him, and Preynue tried to stop Ruali, he didn't want Ruali to die or any thing but the prince made Preynue bind himself to him." Legolas said.  
  
  
  
"Only because they had already promised to bind, just as soon Preynue received a break from the war, and Ruali said he needed it." Elrohir continued the story once Legolas left off.  
  
  
  
"Well, it's interesting, to finally here it from both sides that is." Glorfindel said.  
  
  
  
"Yes it is." Elrond agreed. "Me and Glorfindel have been doing a lot of research, and well, what we found was very interesting. Destined lovers, if they died purely, would be reborn again."  
  
  
  
"What do you mean by purely?" Legolas asked.  
  
  
  
"What that means is if one was killed or something like that and loved his or her lover completely and his or her lover dies of a broken heart, or while still loving their dead lover fully they would be reborn again." Glorfindel explained.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ruali fell asleep and Lord Kosha gently lifted him up and carried him to get treated. After the wound was bandaged He took the boy back to the camp sight where he was gently laid out on Preynue's bed.  
  
  
  
"Preynue?" Ruali asked when he woke up a few hours later. "Preynue my love, where are you?"  
  
  
  
He looked around and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. "Oh, ya. I forgot." He whispered brokenly.  
  
  
  
He stood up and looked around, he went over to the desk and sat down scanning his beloved's room. Then looking at the desk he saw a journal.  
  
Upon opening it he read the first passage.  
  
'What is this I feel, when my heart flutters with a glance from those o so gorgeous eyes. A single quirk of those full beautiful lips in glee, a single touch sends fire racing through my blood, my body tingles in unknown thunder, my heart pounds in my breast and the simplest thing he does sends me into this, this abyss of. . .  
  
What is it, what could it be to do this to me, what?  
  
Is it love? Do I love him? I soar on wings of gold, and jasper crowns my head, and milk bathes my body, love? Is that what it is? Is it love that sends me falling into light, that blinds me in this cavern, love? Could I have lost my heart, my soul to him, have I finally run head first into this new world of feelings? Love?'  
  
He skips a few pages and reads another, then another. "These are all about love. Some are happy and some are filled with sorrow. I wonder who it was that influenced him to write these." Ruali said to himself.  
  
  
  
He closes the book and studies it, and then he noticed faded writing on the dark brown leather covering. 'Up's and Down's of Love with a Prince.'  
  
  
  
Ruali's eyes filled with new tears. He wrote these beautiful peaces of work for me? He packed his things and stuffed the book into his bag gently.  
  
  
  
Walking out of the tent he quickly located Lord Kosha. "Lord, I think its time I go home." He said, throat swollen from crying.  
  
  
  
"Yes of course, you will need a horse. I noticed yours died." He said hurriedly. "Look, if it means any thing, I've always considered Preynue one of my best worrier's, and almost a son to me. But any ways I will miss him too, just don't give up. Please don't give up." Kosha knew wasn't good at that thing, but he had to give it a shot any ways.  
  
  
  
"I will try." Ruali whispered. He was led to a stable where he was given a horse, and he rode away towards his home.  
  
(Four days later.)  
  
He galloped into the gates of his home; his father stood their smiling in glee with his mother and older brother. The smiles quickly faded . . .  
  
"Ruali, what troubles you so?" His mother, Randir, asked.  
  
Ruali through his leg over the side of the horse weakly and stepped down, he promptly fell to his knees.  
  
  
  
"Ruali!" His father and Lord of the valley came forward. "Get a healer!" He yelled.  
  
  
  
His brother ran off as fast as he could. "Ruali, talk to me." Randir begged.  
  
  
  
"What happened?" Huntrae questioned.  
  
  
  
Ruali gazed up at his parents his eyes were glazed and. . . Dead? His face was pale and body cold to the touch. Then they noticed for the first time a book lying next to the ill prince.  
  
  
  
Huntrae picked it up and held it for his son. "Father the healer is here." Thule said running to his brother's side.  
  
  
  
After a few moments the healer stood. "I fear there's nothing I can do."  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Randir cried. "What's wrong with him, is he hurt?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, he's hurt, the only way that is not curable, that only one being could do to another. That only a lover can do." He said.  
  
  
  
"What does that mean? Preynue loved my Ruali!" Huntrae yelled.  
  
  
  
"Yes he did. I saw it my self on several occasions. But how else can you determine the cause for fading other than a broken heart. I would ask Lord Kosha what happened to Preynue." He said.  
  
  
  
"Can we save him?" Randir sobbed.  
  
  
  
"No, no I'm afraid that one does not simply heal from a broken heart, especially if that love was worthy of a bond." The healer said.  
  
  
  
"What, they never took that step, did they?" Huntrae asked.  
  
  
  
"What ever happened in Dragorlad it only takes a few days to reach here from there, and he would not have dallied there. He would come home, and he's practically dead already. The only type of grief that kills this quickly is when your bonded mate dies or leaves you." He said.  
  
  
  
"No," Randir clung fiercely to her son's lithe body. "Please no."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas and Elrohir were walking down the hall together. They were just holding hands and enjoying peace. Soon they ended up at their destination where Elladan was waiting.  
  
  
  
"Aw, how cute." Elladan smirked upon their entrance. "So what are you two love birds planning?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"Well, it is my want to travel to Mirkwood and talk to King Thranduil." Elrohir said. "But I would need your help."  
  
  
  
"How so, brother dear?" Elladan asked trying hard to keep from laughing.  
  
  
  
"What so funny?" Legolas asked.  
  
  
  
"Well, just you two. You go around holding hands and just walking and sitting, you don't even talk, and you two want to bond." Elladan exclaimed  
  
  
  
"We don't need to communicate to know the others feelings." Legolas clipped.  
  
  
  
"We just understand each other." Elrohir finished, a bit more mannered in tongue.  
  
  
  
Elladan lost it there, "Fine, how can I help you love birds?"  
  
  
  
"We need to find out how father feels about us being together, if you could just bring it up and find out." Elrohir asked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Later that night, Elrond called Legolas and Elrohir into his study. When the two boys entered he smiled slightly at the two of them.  
  
  
  
"I hear you two want to bond?" Elrond started.  
  
  
  
"Yes, if it's all right with you." Elrohir asked.  
  
  
  
"I'm fine with that, I have seen you two together and can see the devotion the two of you have for each other, but I think King Thranduil will be a different matter." Elrond said.  
  
  
  
"I think I can deal with my father well enough, and I thank you for you're under standing and generosity." Legolas replied formerly, but truth in the words that were spoken shone easily enough.  
  
  
  
"And Father, when can we go to Mirkwood?" Elrohir asked.  
  
  
  
"Well, in a week or so, I think I can offered the absence of Iavascorch for a short while, but just be sure you discuses this further before you make the finale step, this is a life commitment. And you need to make sure you invite every one that would be offended if they didn't know or were not invited for the ceremony." Elrond said.  
  
  
  
"Yes, we know this father." Elrohir smiled gently.  
  
  
  
"But I thank you for your information, we will defiantly need some help in this matter, seeing as how neither of us know where to begin, or. I don't know any thing, period." Legolas said exasperatedly, laughing and looking over at Elrohir.  
  
  
  
Elrond chuckled lightly, "Yes, I will most certainly offer my guidance in this matter for the two of you."  
  
  
  
"Thank you father." Elrohir said through the giggles that had joined the blonde's, he soon stopped though and hugged his father.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	7. 007

Authoress: Edward Uwnhai Silverfang  
  
E-mail: Eddie_Uwnhai@Yahoo.com  
  
Title: Standing at the Edge  
  
Paring: Elrohir / Legolas  
  
Summery: Ruali dies and a book is show cased. Sorry it took so long, I got in trouble with ff.net and was to lazy to post at Nindaiwe. lol, the next few chapter's I promise will be up soon.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, I am merely using it for entertainment and no money is  
  
Made from this story.  
  
Warning: angst, slash, character death. Not original LOTR character, but my own.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Ruali lay silently in his room; the only sound was the crying of his mother. His father was patting her gently and every so often hugging her tightly to his side.  
  
  
  
Ruali had gone quite a while back, every once in a while he would have a tremor run through his body, and even less often a extremely large tremble would run its course.  
  
  
  
Thule held his brothers hand, a few tears would escape every now and then, but he was mostly stable for his mother's sake. The lips on the figure stretched out on the bed had long gone blue from lack of oxygen although there was nothing preventing him from breathing.  
  
  
  
His face was also an ashen color; losing its sunny beauty the closer he went to Mandos' Halls. Another large tremor shook the seemingly delicate frame, his teeth clattered sharply.  
  
  
  
Randir let out another heart felt sob, squeezing her husband's hand for courage. She stood suddenly, "I can not take this!" She shouted. "Send a messenger to Lord Kosha, I need to know what happened. He surely knows or can find out easily."  
  
  
  
"Yes, I agree. Thule, fetch me a quill and some parchment, quickly." Huntrae said calmly, sitting his wife down again.  
  
  
  
After a few moments Thule came running back in, within moments a letter was written and on its way to Dragorlad to Lord Kosha.  
  
  
  
Two days latter, a resounding scream could be heard echoing through the castle. Randir's tears had failed her, she had run herself dry many days ago, but know just a few more made their way through with the help of her grief.  
  
  
  
Thule finally aloud himself the much-needed release of the tears he had been bottling up since his brother had arrived and Huntrae held his grief stricken wife tightly. Ruali had finally taken his last choked sob of air.  
  
Three days later, a messenger arrived with an answer message from Lord Kosha explaining every thing needed to know about their son's lover, including the fool-hearted bond the lovers had shared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Many years after The Lord Huntrae and his wife sat down with the book they had found with Ruali, they had read the title and never had the courage to read any thing for them selves till now.  
  
  
  
They flipped through the pages reading the words of love, sadness, and joy that Preynue had written about their son.  
  
  
  
At the end of the book there were a few pages left clean, after a few hours of thinking Huntrae pulled out his quill and ink.  
  
  
  
He wrote a long indulged passage of the writer's death, date included and even wrote about the bond they had finally aloud themselves. Then he wrote about his grief stricken son and his death.  
  
  
  
His and his wife's tears fell gently onto the text, the book was copied then incased and set away, being passed down as an heirloom for the royal family.  
  
  
  
The copied book was set in the library as a showcase of true love for all to read and see. And every decade the king would return to that copied book and rewrite it so it would last.  
  
  
  
This was Huntrae's final due to his son and his son's lover, their bonding gift if you could say so. And this continued till the fortress was burned down in the war against The Dark Lord, the survivors either left for Valinor or joined other kingdoms, their royal family had passed to Mandos' with their ill-fated son.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Within two days Elrohir and Legolas were entirely ready to leave. It had been decided that Elladan would go to as support for his twin, as well as a whole entourage of Rivendell Elves.  
  
  
  
"Come on brother, Legolas. You two are so slow!" Elladan joked.  
  
  
  
"Leave us alone you orc like bully." Elrohir teased.  
  
  
  
"Do I really stink that bad?" Elladan asked playing his brothers game.  
  
  
  
"Yes, and you look like it to, I don't know how you two can be twins, there's just absolutely no beauty in you, unlike your brother." Legolas joked.  
  
  
  
"I'm hurt." Elladan feigned.  
  
  
  
"Good, now saddle up, soon to be orc-in-law." Legolas continued.  
  
  
  
By now most of the surrounding elves were smiling at the childish antics. "Come along children." Iavascorch yelled to them. Iavascorch was one of the best warriors in Rivendell, as customary of the elves of this land he had dark hair and green eyes. Elrond chose him to lead the party because out of every one he could spare, he was the best.  
  
  
  
"Yes all mighty master Iavas." Elrohir said teasingly.  
  
  
  
But soon enough they were on the road and within two weeks, they were heading up to Mirkwood. The forest was dark, and unwelcoming, nothing like the fare forest of Rivendell, or Lorien for that matter.  
  
  
  
It was a good hour or so before they arrived at the castle, and Legolas was the only one present who was not affected from the darkness in the forest.  
  
  
  
They were each given their room's, the guards sharing in the common bunker, but those of noble birth receiving their own lavishly decorated rooms; there were only three excluding Legolas.  
  
  
  
Legolas' father was in a meeting, so him and Elrohir would have to wait for him to finish. But during that time they both cleaned up taking baths and changing into more formal clothing.  
  
  
  
About three hours after the group arrived Legolas received word that his father was out of the meeting and wished to see him.  
  
  
  
So the young prince made his way out of his chambers and walked down to those of Elrohir.  
  
  
  
"Elrohir? Elrohir, my father's ready for us." He said knocking gently on the door.  
  
  
  
Elrohir opened his door and walked out to smile at Legolas. "Good, you ready? I am." He said.  
  
  
  
"Yes, more than ever." Legolas replied.  
  
  
  
"Can I bring my brother?" Elrohir asked his beloved.  
  
  
  
"Yes of course, I would have suggested it if you had not all ready asked." Legolas smiled.  
  
  
  
The two of them walked down the hall and picked up Elladan, before making their way to the main hall where Thranduil was sure to be.  
  
"King Thranduil, it is good to finally meet you." Elrohir said respectfully. "Legolas has told me so much about you."  
  
  
  
"Well, I just hope most of it was good." Thranduil laughed. "Come here Legolas, it's been a few months since last we saw." Legolas strode forward and the two hugged tightly.  
  
  
  
"I missed you as well father." Legolas said.  
  
  
  
"And I you. Now, I was told the two of you wanted to talk to me?" Thranduil asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes, alone perhaps?" Elrohir replied questioningly.  
  
  
  
"Oh, come now. These people are decent." Thranduil started. "We can talk freely in front of them."  
  
  
  
"Just go ahead." Legolas whispered to Elrohir.  
  
  
  
"Well, sir, King Thranduil. I wish to bond with your son, Legolas, if you would allow me."  
  
  
  
"What?" Thranduil shouted.  
  
  
  
"I love him, and I wish for your permission to bond with him." Elrohir explained.  
  
  
  
"Most certainly not!" Thranduil bellowed. "My son will marry a fine woman and bare children for the future."  
  
  
  
"But, Father, I love him, not any of those women you present to me!" Legolas shouted.  
  
  
  
"No, and that my finale answer." Thranduil stated firmly. "And I do not want you to take any offence to this matter Prince Elrohir, but my son shall marry what he is supposed to."  
  
  
  
"Father, I will bond with him, with or with out your consent." Legolas screamed.  
  
  
  
"No you will not, I will place you under the constant supervision of my personal guards if I feel like I have to, But you will not bond with a male." Thranduil ordered.  
  
  
  
"Dad," Legolas started.  
  
  
  
"No, I do not want to listen to this any more. Now if you will excuse me." Thranduil rose from his throne and started walking away.  
  
  
  
"Wait, King Thranduil." Elrohir started.  
  
  
  
Thranduil didn't know what it was, maybe the urgency in his voice or maybe his pleading eyes, but he stopped and waited for the Prince of Imladris to speak his mind. "Yes?"  
  
  
  
"My lord king, what do I have to do?" Elrohir asked.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me? What do you mean, I recall already firmly saying no." Thranduil bellowed.  
  
  
  
"Please listen." Elrohir said in conviction. "I would do any thing, I mean any thing. If you were to give me Legolas' hand."  
  
  
  
He glanced back at the blonde prince before he continued. "I'll give you any thing, I'll lend my self to your services in wherever you would put me, if you ask it of me I'll even beg on my knees in front of all of Mirkwood, Lothlorien, and Imladris."  
  
  
  
Thranduil gulped, this boy was already begging in front of Mirkwood, he thought, if he loves Legolas this much is it really all that good to say no? The two loved each other, he could see it in their eyes, but could he accept a Rivendell elf in to his family?  
  
  
  
Not just any Rivendell elf, but the son of its Lord. "What does Elrond say about this, Prince?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"He has given us his blessings. And there's more I would say if your answer is yes, but of course in privet." Elrohir answered.  
  
  
  
There was a long pause; the room was silent, waiting for the response from their king to this odd dark haired elf.  
  
  
  
"I'll sleep on it." Thranduil said before walking out of the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Four days later, Elrohir was summoned to the king's study. He was waiting out side the door patiently, for a sign that would tell him he could enter.  
  
  
  
In his own home he would just walk right in, but Legolas had said that here you needed to wait till you were told you could enter, even if you were called.  
  
  
  
"Prince of Imladris? Come in." Thranduil said standing at the door. Elrohir nodded mutely, he was alone with the king. No Legolas, and no Elladan.  
  
  
  
"Yes, My Lord?" Elrohir asked.  
  
  
  
Thranduil took a seat on the other side of an elaborately decorated desk filled to the over flow with papers. Thranduil pointed to a chair and Elrohir sat. "Wine?" Thranduil asked.  
  
  
  
Elrohir was not about to refuse any offers for friendship from the King, so he kindly said, "Yes, please."  
  
  
  
"I have been thinking about what you said, about more?" The king inquired.  
  
  
  
"Um yes, but I wanted to know your answer first. About if we are aloud to get married in the first place." Elrohir said.  
  
  
  
"I'm aware of that, I just would like to know what your planning before I sign my sons death decree." Thranduil said.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I suppose your concern is warranted. But I wouldn't worry for him overly much, his frame is to delicate for what were planning, so I would be the guinea pig." Elrohir said.  
  
"Well, your concern and love for my son does show true, and his for you. I would say yes if it weren't for this nagging feeling in the back of my mind about what you could possibly be thinking about. Oh, there is also the problem of heirs? You think of that, young Prince?" Thranduil asked.  
  
  
  
(A/N: This ones for you Lady of Legolas, since you put the idea in my head. Lol, think about it, my own personal plot bunny in the form of a reviewer?!! Lol sorry couldn't help it, I'm high today.)  
  
  
  
"Well, yes I do love him, and we have thought about children, and that is what this plan of ours details." Elrohir started.  
  
  
  
"Yes?" Thranduil lifted an elegant eyebrow to the boy's nervousness.  
  
  
  
"Well, there are spells that can be cast to make it possible for men to give birth to children if the couple is homosexual." Elrohir let it loose as well as the breath he had been holding unconsciously. His face turned a bright shade of pink.  
  
  
  
There was a long pause as Thranduil fought back his bearings. "So, are you trying to tell me there are spells to make you, well to put it shortly, a woman of sorts.?" Thranduil asked.  
  
  
  
"Well if you put it like that, yes. And as I've already stated it would be me, not Legolas." Elrohir said turning a bright shade of scarlet.  
  
  
  
"I like it." Thranduil said bluntly.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me?" Elrohir squeaked.  
  
  
  
"Well, the chance to see the son of Elrond with child would be a once in a life time happening.. And the two of you love each other, and then there will be children. Every thing works out." Thranduil said chuckling softly to himself.  
  
  
  
Elrohir promptly turned an even darker shade of red.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	8. 008

Authoress: Edward Uwnhai Silverfang  
  
E-mail: Eddie_Uwnhai@Yahoo.com  
  
Title: Standing at the Edge  
  
Paring: Elrohir / Legolas  
  
Summery: I need reviews.Please? =) Elrohir and Legolas and Iavascorch talking about pregnancy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, I am merely using it for entertainment and no money is  
  
Made from this story.  
  
Warning: angst, slash. And mild yelling, nothing to be afeared of. lol, I love that word. =)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elrohir had been ecstatic after he left King Thranduil's office; he went to Legolas first, then Elladan. Yelling to all and rejoicing for the thrill of it. He was in love and loved in return.  
  
  
  
A few days later he sent a messenger to his father in Rivendell, to tell him the good news. Now they just needed to discuses where they would have their ceremony. And who to invite.  
  
After three hours of this by themselves, they had decided on Lothlorien, neutral ground for their fathers, and they decided that every elf of importance would be invited though any could come if they so wished.  
  
  
  
They also had to start working on the spell for Elrohir's pregnancy. They called Iavascorch in; he was the one that introduced the idea to them in the first place.  
  
  
  
"Iavas, who is it that you know that can cast it?" Legolas asked.  
  
  
  
"Well, me actually. It was something that a healer had taught me when I was working for them; well it was more of a coincidence really. Just happened to be there when the healer was performing it, so she filled me in on every thing that was needed."  
  
  
  
"Wow, you were a healer once?" Elrohir asked.  
  
  
  
"No, just trained with them for basic skills and just happened by this."  
  
  
  
"So you could perform the spell on Elrohir?" Legolas asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes, if you trust me that much."  
  
  
  
"Then when do we begin?" Elrohir asked.  
  
  
  
"That depends actually, when do you plan on getting married, and then when do you plan on having children, and once again, are you going to be having sex with Legolas in you very often?" Iavascorch asked.  
  
  
  
"We have thought about that, married is in two months, children after were settled in and every thing, and why do you need to know the last one? We haven't thought about it. Well we haven't actually talked about sex at all." Legolas replied.  
  
  
  
"Well you might want to, it takes about two months till the spell would be finished, and once even one stage is started he will have the ability even if the rest of his body isn't quite finished yet, which could cost Elrohir his life." Iavascorch said.  
  
  
  
"Yikes, so to prevent that, just don't have sex, right?" Elrohir asked.  
  
  
  
"Precisely, when would you like me to do the spell?"  
  
  
  
"Right now?" Elrohir asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes, right now would be fine." Legolas confirmed.  
  
  
  
"All right. Lay back and take off your clothes." Iavascorch commanded.  
  
  
  
"My clothes?" Elrohir asked nervously.  
  
  
  
"Yes, and no, I don't have an intention to gawk at you, just work." Iavascorch teased.  
  
Elrohir slowly stripped and then laid out on the bed. Iavascorch moved his hand over his lower abdomen, and then lowered his hand. The touch was almost like ice, but it burned his insides like fire.  
  
  
  
After a few moments Elrohir looked up at Legolas and promptly blushed crimson, the young prince was studying his body appreciatively.  
  
  
  
"Stop that Legolas!" He whined.  
  
  
  
"Why? You look good." Legolas replied.  
  
  
  
"I'm still in here." Iavascorch teased smirking while trying to concentrate on his work.  
  
  
  
"Well we are going to be bound soon, then were going to have sex, that means I'll get to see you, and you me." Legolas said smiling at that thought.  
  
  
  
"Legolas! Iavascorch is in here, like he said just a second ago." Elrohir whined again.  
  
  
  
Legolas smirked. "I know." That issued a snort of laughter from Iavascorch.  
  
  
  
The elder elf stood up and went to his bag; shuffling through it a little he pulled out a flask. "I've been working on this for a while, because whether or not you two did decide you wanted this, it needed to be started for it to work properly now." He walked back to the bed and kneeled again.  
  
  
  
"I need you to drink this, it doesn't taste all that great. And don't scream, I've seen you fighting orcs and know what you can take, so I worn you now it is not all that great." He warned.  
  
  
  
Elrohir opened his mouth and a nasty liquid was poured down his throat. "Yuck." He complained. "It doesn't hurt.?" Elrohir asked.  
  
  
  
"No, the drink won't, but what I'm about to do will." Iavascorch said.  
  
  
  
Iavascorch moved his hands down to Elrohir's lower stomach again and started chanting something neither of the boys could understand.  
  
  
  
Then a searing pain shot through Elrohir gut, he gasped audibly and his eyes widened. Legolas clutched his hand for support.  
  
  
  
"Your bodies rearranging, making a womb and a tube for Legolas' seed to reach it. You're instantly fertile, and I would sagest abstinence till I make the final and third adjustment to your body."  
  
"Alright, I think I can manage that. When would we have the second done?" Legolas asked.  
  
  
  
"In a week, and then the third just before you wed." He said.  
  
  
  
Elrohir's eyes glazed over and he fell asleep. "The pain is gone now, and he will sleep for most of the day, let him or he will wake very uncomfortable." Iavascorch ordered before leaving the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Later that day, Elrohir did wake for a few moments. Legolas was by his side. "Legolas? This is real isn't it, you, me, and possibly a child soon." He smiled up at his fiancé.  
  
  
  
"Yes it is, almost surprising, huh?" Legolas whispered back.  
  
  
  
"Yes, very much so. But I don't regret a minute of it." He said.  
  
  
  
"Nor do I." Legolas leaned down and kissed Elrohir on the lips gently, then with a little more pressure.  
  
  
  
"I love you." Legolas whispered when they broke apart.  
  
  
  
"And I you, Angel."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few days later, a messenger arrived in Mirkwood; it was from the Lord of Rivendell. It basically consisted of "I'm happy for you." and "Congratulations" from a bunch of close friends and family.  
  
They sent a reply telling Elrond when and where it was to be, but not saying anything about the magic making Elrohir able to be with child, and also forcing all whom new into secrecy.  
  
The week was soon over and Iavascorch was brought back to Elrohir's room. "How are you feeling?" He asked the younger twin.  
  
"Well, to put it plainly, By the Valar!!! What did you do to me?" He screamed.  
  
Iavascorch chuckled. "Like I said that first day, your body's rearranging. Now lay back and take off your shirt." He ordered.  
  
Elrohir removed his shirt, and laid back on his bed, Legolas was sitting next to him, holding his hand.  
  
"So.will this next part hurt?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Well, it might seem a bit uncomfortable, but painful no." Iavascorch said. "All the building and rearranging is just about finished. All I have to do now is move your ribs around a bit."  
  
". . .That sounds painful. . ." Elrohir stated skeptically. Iavascorch merely chuckled again.  
  
  
  
"Why do his ribs need to be moved any ways?" Legolas asked.  
  
"If he were to have a child with how they are now, the child would grow on the other side and possibly break his ribs, or kill the child. Maybe even both." Iavascorch explained.  
  
(A/N: Not sure of this one, guys bodies are made differently then a woman's, but it's a possibility that ribs wont be a problem for men. I'm no biology or whatever professor, so if I'm wrong, tell me!)  
  
"Oh, so that's a good thing, having them moved." Legolas quipped.  
  
  
  
Elrohir stared at him dryly. Iavascorch just smiled and made him lie back. "Just relax." Was the order.  
  
He said a few hushed words to himself, and Elrohir felt the magic enter his body. He felt a little giddy with it swimming through his chest and abdomen. But soon enough it became very uncomfortable, and just barely balancing on the side opposite from pain.  
  
He gripped Legolas' hand tight, and squeezed his eyes shut. He could feel the change happening in his body, could feel his ribs shifting and a sudden though entered his mind.  
  
"Will this affect my performance in battle any?" He voiced.  
  
Iavascorch sighed, "It probably will just a bit till you become used to the change." Elrohir and Legolas nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A few weeks later)  
  
The young soon-to-be-lovers with King Thranduil and a large amount of the residence of the Greenwood Forest in tow arrived in Lothlorien. It was a cool day, and the leaves of the majestic trees of ancient times stood tall and proud.  
  
Elrohir greeted his family and friends from Rivendell, and even those from this fair city, warmly, and soon enough, Elrohir and Legolas woke to the day of their wedding. They grinned at each other and shared a passionate morning kiss.  
  
"We should really think about brushing our teeth before we kiss again." Elrohir said into his soon to be husband's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, I must agree." Legolas murmured. After a few moments of silence, he looked up to Elrohir, "But I'm to lazy right now."  
  
"Me too." Elrohir mumbled.  
  
But before long, there was a knocking on the door, "Who is it?" Legolas called out.  
  
"Its me." Iavascorch said. Legolas sighed and stood up, pulling on some decent clothes, he walked to the door to emit the elf.  
  
"I need to complete the finale bit in the spell." He said.  
  
Elrohir nodded. "And what is the third installment?" He asked, "You all ready created the womb and tubes and moved my ribs?" He asked.  
  
"I need to make a way for your fertilization to regulate, or it will be very annoying for the two of you, he will be pregnant every time you turn your head, or you will not be able to lay with each other unless seeking out a child." He said.  
  
Elrohir's eyes widened upon this information, "So basically you need to make the final adjustment to make me a woman with a dick, and with out breast?" He asked.  
  
Iavascorch smiled, "Why, who said you wouldn't have breast? Your going to need to feed them properly, and hand made stuff is never the best choice. we need the real thing." He said teasingly, but the look in his eye was very serious. The old elf was not lying just then.  
  
Elrohir's eyes widened again, brows razing to his hairline almost comically, "So I am going to be a woman with a dick now?" He asked.  
  
"Not quite," Iavascorch started, "You will not go through the menstrual cycle like a woman would. If you are not fertilized when the time comes, the menses will leave your body when you pee, so if you see a dark red substance, don't worry. It will probably last only a few days, and you will probably only be fertile only once a year."  
  
"And then there's the fact that you will retain your testicle's." He said with a smirk. "You will not lose any of your male qualities."  
  
Then Legolas's eyes widened, "Is he able to impregnate him self?" He asked laughing.  
  
Elrohir was clearly frightened now. "No," Iavascorch reassured, "Sperm would have to be released in side the body, it cannot work any other way, and," He said. "They thought about that, and the egg was made immune of its own seed, only another male can do that to him."  
  
(A/N: God, I sound like some sort of professional here, and I'm having fun! But if you don't think what I describe is possible. well, I don't think it is really, but you know what I mean. If you have a better Idea, please tell me, I am interested in reader's comments.)  
  
"Now lay back." He ordered. Elrohir did as commanded, and soon there was a worm feeling pacing through his body, it was very nice and made him almost slip back to sleep. But Legolas had noticed and had started touching his face to keep him awake.  
  
"I suppose this finale element of the spell does not bother you?" He said.  
  
"No." Elrohir purred. Legolas chuckled, soon though, Iavascorch stopped. "It is done." He said.  
  
"So, I'm fully capable, to have children now?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"Yes, and right now, you will be able for the next three days or so."  
  
"Okay." He said. Iavascorch left the princes to them selves, and soon enough, they found themselves being attacked by family member to get them ready for the wedding.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"Father, I'm fine!" Legolas stated, dressed in his wedding robes.  
  
There was a white shirt with a light green tunic opened on top of it. His pants were a dark brown and he wore brown boots that went to his knees, and his crown of heritage was seated upon his brow.  
  
Soon, him and his father were walking out to the forest dwelling where Legolas first looked upon Elrohir in his marriage garb.  
  
He was wearing black trousers and an off white shirt with a maroon red tunic. His boots nearly reach half way up his calves; he also wore his stately crown on his head.  
  
They came together, and smiled brightly, before looking to Celeborn who was going to perform the sacred vows of marriage.  
  
He smiled brightly at, first his grandson, then the prince of Greenwood. "Elrohir, do you accept Legolas as your bonded mate, to honor and protect him from any thing and every thing that could hurt him? Do you swear yourself loyal to him, and him alone, to hold and cherish only?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I swear it." He said, staring intently at Legolas. Legolas stared back just as intensely.  
  
"Legolas, do you accept Legolas as your bonded mate, to honor and protect him from any thing and every thing that could hurt him? Do you swear yourself loyal to him, and him alone, to hold and cherish only?" Celeborn repeated.  
  
"Yes, I swear it." Was his answer. Galadriel stepped forward to Elrohir first; she took an intricate earring that looped all the way down from tip to lobe, piercing in many places down the delicate point.  
  
She fastened it on, gaining a hiss from the young elf, and leaving with a little blood on her fingers. Then she did the same to Legolas, both on their left ears.  
  
The Celeborn stepped forward and said some thing in the ancient Quenya tongue and they both felt the magic's of the elves of old binding them through their spilt blood.  
  
Then he backed away and it was done, they stepped forward and embraced before giving a simple kiss on the lips. Soon they were receiving the congratulations from the many elves gathered before asking for every ones attention.  
  
"Me and Legolas have some thing to share with our guest tonight. Since Legolas is the heir to the thrown of Greenwood, and I myself a prince of Rivendell, it is only proper to produce children." Elrohir started, every one was looking at them strangely.  
  
Legolas finished. "On our way to my home, Iavascorch introduced to us the idea of male pregnancy, and as of this morning, the final step to the spell was preformed. Elrohir had been insistent on being the one to bare this, and with the help of our good friend Iavascorch, is fully capable to have children and take care of them, just like any woman." The last part was added with a smirk and evil glint in his eye while looking over at the aforementioned elf.  
  
The party was left speechless, no one had anticipated this from the couple, but then Galadriel broke the pause in the atmosphere by taking Elrohir in her arms and hugging his tightly, "That is wonderful news!" She rejoiced.  
  
After that, people started committing on it, and for the most part is was all good, with a nice bit of teasing here and there, but nothing of cruelty.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
But around midnight, the two snuck off, they had been waiting all their lives for the other, and did not want to wait any longer. They were in their room with door shut and planting kiss's to the other hurriedly in mere minutes.  
  
Legolas pulled his lover over to the bed and deposited him upon it, falling down to join him. He straddled his hips and leaned down to kiss the dark haired elf's lips, slowly, teasingly slowly. Just the merest brush of skin and hot breath mingling.  
  
Elrohir pushed up and their lips met again, slowly Legolas opened his mouth invitingly, and Elrohir took it, his tongue twinning with his bonded's. Their hazel and blue eyes smiling where their mouths were busy.  
  
Legolas then took the opportunity to run his hands down the others lithe frame, going to his hips and then up again, but under the shirt. Elrohir sat up slowly to not dislocate his lover; he pulled his tunic off soon followed by his shirt. Then doing the same for the blond.  
  
Elrohir scratched his nails down the others chest, raking over his pert pink nipples, before moving his mouth there and licking it gently, and sucking it into his mouth. Legolas moved his hands to his lover's hair to hold him in place and arched back, giving his lover more space and a sensual moan of pleasure.  
  
"Elrohir." He moaned, "Love.. When do we want children?" He asked in a rush. His lover continued to kiss his chest from one side to the other, licking and nipping skin along the way. Finally he stopped his movements. "I do not know. its today or the next, or a year from now." He said.  
  
"Do you want one now? I don't mind. but if you do. or need time to adjust to the fact that you'll carry it, then go ahead. But I don't mind either way, your choice, love. Your choice." Legolas whispered. The pause lasted for a few moments longer, before Elrohir pushed Legolas over and onto his back, staying between his legs and grinding his hips against his lover's.  
  
They both took ragged breaths as the feeling's washed over them. "I think there's still to much clothing between the two of us." Elrohir said, laughing and fiddling with the strings of his leggings. Legolas flopped back, hips moving of their own accord, trying to make contact again with any thing to just release the pressure, but all he touched was air.  
  
His arms were splayed to either sides of his body and his skin was flushed pink and bruised from Elrohir's wonderful menstruations upon his chest. Finally Elrohir managed to get his trembling fingers to untie the last knot, before puling them down and off his body.  
  
Leaning over his blond lover, Elrohir started sucking and dipping his tongue into Legolas's belly, while his still shaky fingers tried to untie Legolas's loins. Legolas grinned up at nothing in particular, he was happy, the one he had dreamed about for so long, was finally here, but unlike in the dream, he didn't die, and their fathers gave their blessings.  
  
Finally the cloth was removed from his skin, his lover sliding it down his long legs to throw to the ground with all the rest. Then Elrohir leaned up and draped himself over his lover, skin completely unclothed touching skin the same for the first time out of their dreams.  
  
They sighed happily and kissed again, running fingers and hands down unexplored bodies. "We. were going to. need some thing to make it easier." Legolas said. "This is your room love." Elrohir replied. The blond looked around, ".So it is." He said, running his hands over his face, trying to clear his befuddled mind.  
  
"The dresser, I have oil on the dresser, for massaging.. Should work perfectly." He said. Elrohir stood and went to the dresser, picking up the oil and coming back to the bed. He sat astride his lover and poured the oil onto his hand, spreading it over his lover's erection, while kissing him.  
  
He gave the container over to the blond, and scuttled forward just a tad. "Me, prepare me." He said in a husky voice. Legolas moaned just at that, before sitting up and covering his fingers. Moving his hand to his lovers back, he trailed a finger down his spine, and dipped into the cleft of his lover's butt.  
  
He found the opening and circled around it, before pushing forward gently, Elrohir gasped and tensed at the intrusion, before trying hard to relax again. Elrohir leaned forward and rested his head on his lovers shoulder, he could hear Legolas's heart beating faster and faster, racing he realized, with his own.  
  
Legolas moved his fingers forward again, using his other hand on the brunettes back, rubbing up and down in a slow soothing circle. His finger finally penetrated and he scissored around a bit, moving slowly, he added a second. And then a third, moving them in and out and twisting them around to make it as less painful for his lover as possible.  
  
Then he removed his fingers and pulled his lover to gaze at him. He smiled in reassurance and his Elrohir nodded. Sitting up once more he reached down for Legolas's length and held it in his hand, while sitting down upon it. As it first started to enter him, he tensed, but calming himself down, he sat down, shoving it into his body hard.  
  
He gasped and arched back, trying to move away again, but Legolas gripped his hips and held him firmly in place. "Hush, its all right, just wait a moment, I'll wait for you." He whispered. After a minute or two, he finally lifted himself slowly, than sat down again. Legolas moaned at the movement.  
  
He laid down over his lover and flipped their positions, pulling him on top. "You lead." He said. Legolas nodded and pulled out, before thrusting in again, and again. After a bit he started to hit some thing that would make Elrohir stiffen and cry out in pleasure. He leaned down and kissed his lover again, then started to thrust harder and faster.  
  
Elrohir wrapped his legs around his hips and waist, controlling a bit of the movement, and he gripped Legolas's upper arms. Legolas could feel his climax coming and reached down; with one hand he took his lovers maleness and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts in and out of his lovers body.  
  
They cried out together, one reaching completion, the other feeling his partners movements in through his body, worm liquid leaking onto their stomachs. A few more thrust and he filled his lover with his seed for their children, collapsing down onto Elrohir's chest, heaving for air.  
  
Elrohir groaned at that, and pushed up on Legolas's body. The blond smiled and complied, moving out of his lover's body. They both winced, one from the removal and the other from the trickle of blood left to them. "My love, you're bleeding, just a bit, but its there nonetheless." He said.  
  
The other sighed, "Its alright. I would do that again, even if it meant more blood, but not now. I'm tired." Legolas laughed at this but complied and laid down next to the brunette, pulling him into his arms and falling asleep on his shoulder, the other soon following.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	9. 009

Authoress: Edward Uwnhai Silverfang  
  
E-mail: Eddie_Uwnhai@Yahoo.com  
  
Title: Standing at the Edge  
  
Paring: Elrohir / Legolas  
  
Summery: Elrohir and Legolas have to survive pregnancy and birth, but they make it through it well enough!! **Completed**  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, I am merely using it for entertainment and no money is  
  
Made from this story.  
  
Authoress Note: Lol, Lady of Legolas, for your message, this chapter will not have any revisions, but I'll promise to make plenty of good ones in the sequel which I will start at some point in time, not sure when though. But probably after I fix up this story at ff.net. Any ways, thank you!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elrohir woke up to a worm comfy feeling. There was a light, fair, and WARM body cuddled up to him. He smiled sluggishly; he had never felt this giddy.. I didn't drink that much last night. He thought to himself.  
  
He scooted closer into that inviting warmth, and sighed in contentment, apparently that roused his lover, for Legolas mumbled something that he couldn't understand, then yawned while peering at him with big blurry blue eyes.  
  
"Elrohir." He sighed, head falling back to said lover's chest, and that did it. Elrohir's eyes widened and, he ran from the bed, barely making it to a bowl before he lost every thing he had in his stomach.  
  
His head was spinning and he continued to retch while Legolas came to him quickly, "What's wrong love?" He asked. Elrohir continued to retch, but when there came a pause he glanced sharply at his lover, "What's wrong? Can't you see? I'm throwing up my guts!!" He had to stop there, leaning over the pot once more while his body convulsed.  
  
"Get father." He said right before another heavy bout of nausea. Legolas nodded and ran from the room as fast as he could. Soon he came back with Elrond, and Elrohir was found lying on his side, clutching his gut and moaning in pain.  
  
"Elrohir?" Elrond asked, quickly kneeling on the ground beside his son. "Elrohir, what's wrong, try to tell me exactly." He said.  
  
"My stomach, what do you think?" He yelled.  
  
"Elrohir.. Calm down." Legolas tried.  
  
"Calm down!!!!" He shouted. "And just how does mister all in mighty Legolas propose I calm down?!!!! Lie down and wait for it to pass? That's what I'm doing!!!!!!!" He yelled.  
  
Elrond started to laugh, loudly, and fell back to his rump from his kneeling position. "What's so funny?" Elrohir grumbled.  
  
"You, your acting just like your mother did when she was pregnant. She was sick a lot, and quick to anger, but she was also quick to tears and joy. I'm willing to bet you're pregnant." Elrond said.  
  
"How long has it been since you were fertile and had sex, Elrohir?" He asked  
  
Legolas shrugged, "That would be two weeks ago, on our wedding night."  
  
"There you go!" Elrond replied happily. "Elrohir's pregnant." He said simply, and quite happily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And so it was, Elrohir was pregnant and Legolas went through the most trying time of his existence.  
  
Elrohir would find anything he possibly could to argue about with his lover, father, friends, and other family members, and even some times if he knew he was in the wrong.  
  
"Elrohir!!!" Legolas sighed exasperatedly, "You should not be running around like that! You're going to hurt your back!"  
  
"I don't care! I hate being trapped in here!" Elrohir yelled.  
  
"Elrohir, you will tonight."  
  
"Just leave me alone!" He shot back waddling out of the room in his bulged size. The doctors were sure that either there was more than one baby, or it was one heck of a large one, Elrohir and his lover had to pay for it daily.  
  
Elrohir would have back pains whether her took it easy or grew irritated and ran off for the day, and Legolas for hearing him complain all the time.  
  
"Elrohir, you only have a month or two left, can you not take it easy for just that much longer?" Legolas begged.  
  
"No." Elrohir shot back at his slowly retreating form. Elrohir had long lost the ability to see his toes, and the ability to run, he could just barely walk, but some said it looked more like a duck trying to get around.  
  
He made his way down to the kitchens with his lover barking at his heal, trying to convince him to go back to bed. He sat down and ate a light mid lunch and then made his way out to the gardens.  
  
Legolas trailed along the whole way, whenever he stumbled her was right there, and even though he appreciated it, he would never admit to it.  
  
He sat down, panting heavily, on a bench, and Legolas sat next to him, pulling him over and holding him close.  
  
"You see? Its not good for you to be gallivanting around so. Just a bit, but you should not over exert yourself like this." Legolas said.  
  
Elrohir cringed, "Legolas?" He asked slowly.  
  
"Yes? What is it?" Legolas did a quick check over to make sure Elrohir looked fine, he was just a bit too sweaty, and maybe a few to many lines of pain on his face, but besides that, perfectly fine.  
  
"Legolas, some thing doesn't feel right." He said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know.. My body's," he paused, thinking, "convulsing or something.." He winced in pain. "Take me to my dad, please!" He begged.  
  
"Yes of course." Legolas said, picking his lover up and rushing with his back into Rivendell's home, and up to Lord Elrond's study. He burst in and blushed as he realized he had just walking in on a meeting.  
  
But he didn't hesitate, "Elrond, Some things wrong with Elrohir." He said quickly, looking down at the elf in his arms.  
  
Elrond was up in a moment, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Why is that the first thing that comes out of your mouth?" Elrohir complained in another wince. "We don't know, or it wouldn't be necessary to come and barge in on you!"  
  
"All right, all right." He said in defense. "I'll be back in a moment." He said rushing out of the room with Legolas close behind.  
  
Elrond led them to a room nearby, and Legolas set Elrohir down on the bed. Elrond check a few things, and then went out to the hall. Flagging down a servant he spoke quickly.  
  
"I'm going to need hot and cold water, separate. A knife, a needle, and horsehair. And please see to it that some one tells the men in my study that my son is in labor. Also, a lot of clothe." He said, and the servant girl scurried off quickly to do as bid.  
  
Elrond returned into the room, "All right Legolas hold his hand. I don't know why your giving birth now, but you are."  
  
Exactly two hours later, Elrohir was asleep with Legolas curled up next to him, and two boys wrapped up and lying in between them.  
  
The first had dark green eyes, and blond hair. They had named him Elwë. The second dark blue eyes, and blond hair, he was named Finwë.  
  
Legolas was idly playing with the short brown hair on one of his twin son's head and he breathed in deep breath, smelling the distinct scent of his lover. He smiled down at his sons, and closed his eyes in relief.  
  
He was worried when his father in law had said Elrohir was in labor, but it turned out all right, the boys were a live, albeit a bit small, but alive and so was Elrohir. But of course Elrohir had nearly broken a few bones in his hand, as it was, his hand was wrapped up to keep it strait for a time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas woke up to the sound of crying next to his ear, loud and actually not all that annoying. Then he paused, who would be crying? Surely not Elrohir? His eyes cleared up a bit and he noticed that it was one of the two babies lying in between him and his lover.  
  
"Elrohir?" He whispered. Elrohir stirred but did not awaken so Legolas pushed his shoulder gently. "Elrohir!" He said quietly.  
  
Elrohir opened two groggy eyes to look at his lover, and then down at Finwë who was crying, Elwë was silently observing his parents and brother.  
  
Elrohir shook his head back and forth as he realized that, it was now he was supposed to feed his children. He sighed, "I'm not getting out of this, am I?"  
  
"No, but you don't want to, do you? You want to take care of them." Legolas whispered.  
  
"Your right, but its still awkward." Elrohir said, as he sat up, picking up the crying child, he held the form up to his chest. Finwë instantly started suckling on his nipple, drinking down his 'mother's' milk.  
  
Legolas smiled up at the sight, and sat up, bringing up his green-eyed son with him, and holding him tight. After nearly fifteen minutes Finwë fell asleep while trying to feed still, and a little murky looking drool escaped his mouth.  
  
Legolas wiped it away and took one child, replacing it with the other, and on Elrohir's other side. Elwë started his nursing, Elrohir, sighed, "Its not as bad as I thought it would be." He said.  
  
"We'll be fine, all four of us." Legolas whispered kissing Elrohir's lips. "We'll be fine."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All right I've made the decision to end this story here. The twin idea came from Lady of Legolas, once again, seeing as how no one else is making requests. 


End file.
